Aeroro
Aeroro is the adopted brother of Sergeant Major Jaylen, younger, and was once strong before an accident that took the use of his left leg away. He walks with a limp. (This is a work in progress) History At a young age, Aeroro was orphaned, or at least that's what they told him. He was dumped on a doorstep and left to die until two Keronians found him and took him home to be a friend for their growing daughter, Jaylen. He was younger than her and spent a lot of time trying to get her attention since she seemed drawn to water and open sky, he often dragged her outside to play an imaginary game. Jaylen was a queen and he was a knight. A few years passed and Jaylen recieved a note telling her she had been recruited for something. She packed up her belongings and left. Aeroro was devastated at the lost of his newfound sister, and feared wherever she went would be her death. After a few more months, he joined a Keronian Army base where he trained for quite a while. He was best at the flight simulators. Aeroro was never the strongest in his group, but soon became the weakest after his accident. He attemped to climb up the wall where his group had worked to build upper body strength, the wall was over 30 feet, and the recruits were supposed to lift one another over it in formation. He made it only half way up and reached for the rope he had hung over the top, but missed it. Aeroro fell to the ground, and landed wrong on his leg. He can no longer walk on it completely, and has to limp around. After suffering his injury, Aeroro turned instead to becoming a paramedic. It was the only job he could completely fulfill, and became pretty good at it. Even during the Keron War, Aeroro was sent out to retrieve fallen soilders and wounded men. He never suffered another injury. Two years later, he recieved notice telling him that Jaylen and her friend Sununu had gone M.I.A along with the rest of their newly assembled platoon. Almost immediately, he asked for permission to search for them and set out. It took him two months to locate them using the tracker Jaylen had left behind. He began his hunt, and found his sister on Pekopon. After arriving, he soon found where Jaylen was staying. He barely recognized her, and if not for her noticing him first, he might have never known. She introduced him to her work in morphing, especially after her being expierimented on, and the leaps and bounds she had made in research. She them presented him with an amulet that when activated, it located individual chromosomes and would change his form to that of another species. He can now become a tiger, a sea serpent, and a Pekoponian. Appearance Aeroro is a swampy green Keronian with a twisted left leg. His eyes are a solid golden color. In initial size, he is somehow incredibly tall and lean, with very long legs and arms. As a Pekoponian, he appears even taller and has the same color eyes. His hair is a swamp color and is styled as a mowhawk. His left leg is still oddly shaped and he has to limp a bit to get around. Relationships *Sergeant Major Jaylen: Jaylen is Aeroro's adopted sister. He cares more about her than anything in the world, but has the tendancy to be the annoying younger brother, by talking too much, being clingy, and boasting a lot. *Natsumi: When Aeroro turned Pekoponian, Natsumi literally dropped her bag. After a little while, Aeroro decided to ask her out, and the two have been a couple since, even though interplanentary relationships are hard to hold. *Dororo: Dororo and Aeroro don't get along very well, but aren't sworn enemies either. Dororo thinks Aeroro disrupts the peace, and Aeroro thinks Dororo is a buzzkill. *Sununu: Sununu became jealous of Aeroro at first, and as a result bossed him around. Right now, they are at a weak truce. *Keroro: Aeroro and Keroro got along very well, seeing as how they are dependant on others and childlike. *Kululu: kululu mostly ignores Aeroro, and Aeroro is creeped out by him. *Tamama: Tamama was suspicious at first, seeing how Sarg and Aeroro spent so much time together, but apon Aeroro dating Natsumi, Tamama treats him as nicely as he would anyone else that was not in the way of him and Keroro. Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Keron Army